Two independent laboratories recently reported the association of an infectious virus-sized agent with multiple sclerosis (MS). The agent has been found in serum, cerebrospinal fluid, brain, spleen, kidney and lymph nodes from confirmed MS patients but not from controls. Our current major efforts on MS is devoted to confirming this work. Results of these studies to date have been inconclusive.